1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a bracket component for the press button of a mobile phone, wherein there are corresponding cut curves around the periphery of the bracket, and such cut curve design reduces the contact between the bracket and the printed circuit board and forms four circular points around the periphery for pressed positioning. Such arrangement of the cut curve design can reinforce the restoring elasticity of the bracket in order to elongate the life of the bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional press keys of the mobile phone generally are divided into two types, namely carbon type and thin membrane type, wherein the carbon type uses plastics as the basic material to form a whole-piece injected formation, and such press keys has a restoring characteristic and a resistance to the pressing when the keys are pressed, and there is a conductive carbon deposed at the bottom. When the keys are pressed, it conducts the circuit on the printed circuit board and sends out signals.
However, the mobile phone will generate heat with high-temperature due to the electro-thermal energy generated from the telephone conversation or by the direct sunlight. At that time, the carbon-style plastic press key will be softened and change its composition of matter. As soon as it resumes from the normal temperature, the plastic material will be hardened or oxidized, and hence the life of carbon-style press keys is experiencing a tough test.
In view of the above description, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the press key technology and that is the thin membrane style press keys which comprise a plastic membrane and a bracket component, and at the bottom of the thin plastic membrane, there attaches glue for sticking the press keys. Such bracket component itself is a curved metallic bracket, it conduct the circuit on the printed circuit by pressing the keys. Since the thin membrane press keys uses the metallic characteristics of the bracket, therefore the bracket has pressure resistance and restoring stress is the valuable consideration taken into account for the design of the present invention.
Therefore, after performing many tests and experiments, the invention hopes that (and also it the primary objective of the present invention) it could provide a bracket component with excellent restoring stress and better conductive and quick contact. When implemented in the thin membrane style press keys of a mobile phone, it can drastically enhance the life of its application.
The characteristics of the improved bracket component structure according to the present invention are: having corresponding cut curves around the corresponding positions on the bracket, and such cut curve design can reinforce the overall restoring stress of the bracket. Furthermore, the bracket forms a four circular point positioning by press to reduce the contact between the bracket and the printed circuit board, which can enhance the sensitivity between the bracket and the printed circuit board and then produce a thin membrane press keys of longer application life and higher precision.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its performance and advantages, we use a preferred embodiment in together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.